Pourquoi tu pleures ?
by Adelin
Summary: Ed et Al reviennent chez les Rockbell. Mais sous son sourire, que cache donc le Fullmetal Alchemist ?


La pleine lune éclairait de sa douce lueur les plaines de Rozenbull. Edward et Alphonse Elric, le Fullmetal Alchemist et son frère, étaient venus rendre visite a Pinako et Winry. Bien que rendre visite n'était pas vraiment le terme : s'ils étaient venus, c'était surtout pour faire réparer encore une fois l'auto-mail de Ed. Vu l'heure tardive de leur arrivée, Winry avait promis de s'en occuper dès le lendemain matin. Elle avait ensuite aidé sa grand-mère a préparer le dîner, et ils avaient tous mangé dans la bonne humeur. Cependant, sous ses plaisanteries et son grand sourire, la jeune mécanicienne percevait comme un problème chez l'alchimiste d'état, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à rire… Cependant, elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que cela : vu tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, Ed en avait sûrement pas mal sur la conscience, et il avait sûrement des problèmes qui accaparaient son attention…

Après le dîner, chacun alla se coucher.

Winry s'allongea dans son lit, et rabattit la couette sur son corps. Elle poussa un petit soupir de bien être. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et ses pensées perdirent peu à peu leur cohérence, alors qu'elle sombrait dans le sommeil. Cependant, elle fut réveillée peu après, par le grincement d'une des marches de l'escalier, puis par celui de la porte d'entrée. Elle se surprit a penser qu'a sa connaissance, son sommeil n'était pas si léger que ça, avant de se demander qui pouvait bien aller dehors à cette heure là…

Dans un petit grognement, alors qu'elle aurait préféré rester au lit, elle souleva ses draps, et se leva. Direction : la fenêtre. De là, elle avait une vue sur le parc, devant la maison. C'est dans un haussement de sourcil qu'elle exprima sa surprise de voir un manteau rouge se diriger vers le vieux chêne, et s'accroupir contre son tronc, face à la lune.

Elle s'habilla en quelques minutes, et descendit doucement à son tour, évitant de faire du bruit. Elle rejoignit, tout aussi silencieusement, l'arbre plusieurs fois centenaire.

Visiblement, Ed ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé… Cependant, elle fut surprise de le voir trembler légèrement. Que lui arrivait-il ? S'il avait froid, il n'avait qu'à rentrer… Elle comprit en entendant un sanglot. Il ne tremblait pas… Il pleurait…

Doucement, elle se rapprocha, et posa sa main sur son épaule, alors qu'elle s'asseyait a côté de lui. Il sursauta de surprise, et il tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Winry ! Je… Je…

- Chut…

La jeune femme avait murmuré. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Ed s'écroule dans les bras de la mécanicienne, pleurant de plus belle.

La main de la blonde passa dans le dos de l'alchimiste, et commença a le caresser doucement, dans un geste rassurant.

- Ed… » murmura-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Sa voix était douce, tout comme son sourire. Elle se voulait le plus rassurant possible. Elle se doutait du pourquoi, mais elle savait que le lui faire admettre était sans doute une des meilleures façons de le calmer. Cependant, la seule réponse qu'elle eut fut des sanglots un peu plus forts. Il fallut attendre quelques minutes pour que, de nouveau, s'élève la voix du jeune homme, alors que ses pleurs s'atténuaient.

- Je… J'en ai marre, Winry… Si tu savais comme j'en ai marre…

- La seule façon que je le sache, c'est que tu me l'expliques…

D'un doigt, elle essuya les traces des larmes, et lui sourit.

- Si tu savais comme je t'envie… Tu as une vie si… Si normale ! Je n'en peut plus d'être le grand frère fort, qui doit tout faire pour protéger son petit frère, qui doit tout faire pour accomplir nos rêves… J'aimerais tant avoir une vie normale… Sans personne qui ne nous poursuive, sans personne qui ne nous veuille du mal… Avoir la vie d'un adolescent classique, avoir pour seul problème de savoir avec qui je vais bien pouvoir sortir !

De nouveau, un sanglot le secoua.

- J'aime l'alchimie, mais… Des fois, je me déteste… Je me déteste, parce que c'est à cause de moi que tout ça arrive… C'est moi qui nous ai tous les deux entraînés dans l'alchimie, c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de ramener maman… C'est moi qui ai privé Al de son corps, c'est moi qui ai mutilé le mien… Comment je suis censé vivre alors que le seul but que j'ai dans la vie, c'est réparer mon erreur ? Comment je fais pour oublier un peu, alors que même mon corps ne peut que me rappeler l'horreur que j'ai commise !

Winry poussa un petit soupir triste. Oui, elle pouvait imaginer a quel point la situation était difficile pour Ed… Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait… Il se montrait toujours fort, toujours souriant, toujours de bonne humeur…

Elle s'était souvent demandé comment il faisait pour supporter tout cela… Comment il faisait pour toujours sourire… Comment il arrivait à tout gérer …

La jeune fille le serra un peu plus contre elle.

- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, Ed… Je sais à quel point tout ce que vous vivez, toi et Al, est dur… Je sais a quel point c'est d'autant plus dur que vous n'êtes qu'a peine des adultes… Mais une fois votre quête finie… Quand vous aurez tous les deux retrouvé votre corps… Alors vous pourrez enfin profiter de la vie… Ne plus rien faire si cela vous chante !

Ce fut au tour de Ed de soupirer. Les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple que Winry ne le pensait… S'ils réussissaient à récupérer leurs corps, alors cela signifiait qu'ils avaient trouvé la Pierre Philosophale… Mais s'ils la trouvaient vraiment, alors il y aurait toujours quelqu'un qui les poursuivrait, pour leur arracher le secret de cette pierre…

Il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient vivre tranquillement…

Le blond releva la tête, et vit que Winry le regardait, en souriant tendrement.

Il se blottit doucement contre elle.

Après tout, il avait tout le temps de découvrir ce que le destin lui réservait… Alors peut être devait-il arrêter de s'inquiéter, un peu…

Il ferma les yeux, sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de la mécanicienne. Il renifla, alors que d'un revers de main, il essuyait le reste de ses larmes.

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison… » murmura-t-il doucement.

Oui, il allait arrêter de s'inquieter.

Au moins pour ce soir…

A sa fenêtre, Pinako sourit, alors qu'elle cessait de regarder les deux jeunes gens, pour retourner dans son lit. Edward était entre de bonnes mains… S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui saurait lui rendre le sourire, c'était Winry…


End file.
